Los celos de Haruka
by Nana Tsukino
Summary: Todo comienza con una broma que hace Michiru pero luego se hace realidad, aunque Haruka lo negara era evidente que si sentía un poco de celos. Muy pronto se da cuenta de esto y termina aceptando lo que siente. Declaro que los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko-Sempai (Naoko Takeuchi)


Era un día hermoso, perfecto para salir de paseo y más perfecto aun porque estaba con ella, no podía dejar de verla ese entusiasmo y esa sonrisa que no se acababa nunca, me ponían muy contento. Hace mucho que no la miraba así creo que estaba tan entusiasmada que olvido que iba con ella, o tal vez yo estaba distraído y me quede atrás.

Haruka apresúrate, ya casi llegamos.

Pero no vayas tan aprisa Michiru.

Quiero encontrar un buen lugar, si no te apuras tal vez otro lo encuentre. –Dijo ella agarrándome de la mano y haciéndome caminar más rápido.

La actitud de Michiru me hizo reír y ella me acompaño con una sonrisa. Mientras caminábamos mas aprisa el viento ondeaba su vestido casi alzándolo por completo, iba a decirle pero justo en ese momento me soltó la mano, se alejo e hizo una mini inspección del lugar. —

Haruka es aquí ven –Me dijo mientras me acercaba hasta donde estaba ella—

Que hermosa vista Michiru – Ella se dio la vuelta para observar mejor el paisaje y su cabello se movió al mismo ritmo que el viento (debo añadir que se veía muy hermosa) —

Si, nada como hacer un picnic frente a un lago y rodeados de naturaleza, creo que es un lugar perfecto para venir en pareja ¿no lo crees?

Si tienes razón, pero yo no me refería al paisaje – Me reí mientras miraba su cara un poco roja, me encantaba verla así tan vulnerable pero claro ella nunca se quedaba con nada siempre sacaba algo para dejarme en mal—

Estoy segura de que eso le dices a todas las chicas lindas como yo.

Su tono era un tanto pretencioso batió su hermosa cabellera con su mano derecha, extendió la manta sobre la grama, se sentó y comenzó arreglar todo para nuestro picnic que ahora se tornaba un poco incomodo, pero las cosas con ella siempre eran así.

Michiru, no me digas que te enojaste, solo te hice un cumplido todo te lo tomas a mal.

Yo no estoy enojada – Me respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—

Me le acerque y entrelace mis dedos en su delicada barbilla – No tendrías porque estarlo –Le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pero ella siguió rechazándome algo que me causo mucha gracia—

Ya déjate de bromas mejor ayúdame – Volteo su cara y siguió sacando las cosas para nuestro picnic y claro yo la seguí sentándome a su lado—

No seas mala conmigo Michiru.

Creo que eso te encanta porque sigues aquí conmigo o ¿no?

Jajaja… Te equivocas, sigo aquí porque cuando te pones así, te ves mas linda. Me encanta provocarte a caso ¿no lo sabias?

Hoy estas muy bromista Haruka... Creo que a veces te aprovechas de mi, porque sabes que me gustas desde hace mucho.

No sabia que pensaras eso de mi, a caso... ¿no eras tu la que quería pasear en mi auto cerca del mar? Tú te insinúas y yo solo aprovecho las oportunidades que me das... Y espero que hagas eso solo conmigo – Añadí casi en un susurro—

Serias muy tonto si no lo hicieras. Además, eso fue hace mucho, ahora no solo paseo en tu auto – Cada frase que salía de su boca era tan sensual Michiru siempre sabia como provocarme y yo siempre caía rendido ante sus encanto—.

Aunque haya sido hace mucho tiempo, estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido.

Yo también, cuando supe que tú eras esa persona que estaba buscando me puse muy feliz. Sabía que serias alguien muy especial para mí, aunque... Igual superaste mis expectativas – Añadió sonriéndome y extendió su mano para darme un pedazo de manzana que había cortado—

Ya ves soy irresistible – Dije mientras ella se acercaba un poco a mi dirigiendo su mano hacia mi boca, se detuvo, sonrió divertida y yo solo la miraba ya que no entendía el motivo de su risa—

Con respecto a tu otro comentario... No me digas que te pondrías celoso si un chico me invitara.

¡Que! – Exclame un poco nervioso, ella estaba muy cerca y sonriendo de esa manera como queriendo provocarme (mas bien vengándose) me encanta ese juego de la venganza siempre lo uso a mi favor—

No digas tonterías Michiru –Respondí muy serio mientras desviaba mi mirada al cielo—

¿En serio? Deberías, porque así como tú coqueteas con todas las chicas lindas yo también puedo, en mi clase de arte ahí chicos muy guapos.

Jajaja... Tus comentarios me causan mucha gracia la celosa aquí es otra ¿no lo crees? Pero tal vez tengas razón.

Cuando por fin me aproxime para morder ese trozo de manzana ella muy seria se lo comenzó a comer. Típico de Michiru siempre hace esas cosas para molestarme, o mas bien para llamar mi atención la mire un poco sorprendido y sonriendo a la vez— Pensé que era para mi.

¡Si! Usaste bien el termino ERA.

Vamos Michiru te comporta como una niña, siempre me haces lo mismo. Ya te he dicho que no coqueteo, solo me gusta tratar bien a las niñas, ya es cosa de ellas si quieren ligar conmigo.

No te creo nada Haruka, tu siempre les dices esas cosas.

Con que no me crees ¿eh? – La cogí del brazo y la pegue muy fuerte de mi (tal vez demasiado) a veces olvido lo frágil y delicada que es, creo que hasta alcance a oír un gemido de su boca—

¿Me has visto algunas vez abrazando a otra chica así?

Haru...

Sshhh... Ya fin del tema estaba divertido pero ya me comenzó a aburrir. No me gusta estar tan alejado de ti.

Vi como sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer y desvió su mirada a modo de vergüenza. La verdad el tema no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo, aunque fueran celos injustificados no se porque me gustaba y a la vez me divertía que dijera esas cosas; pero se que si seguía provocándola en serio se enojaría y terminaría perdiendo yo. Además tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla y estando como estaba es obvio que no se dejaría.

Michiru.

Ah... ¿Si?- dijo un poco desorientada.

Tus mejillas están muy rojas. A caso ¿te pongo nerviosa?

Qu-e...— Subió su mirada como buscando una respuesta, y justo en ese momento aproveche su descuido para besarla. Ya había probado sus labios antes, pero no me cansaba de ellos, estaban tan dulces y suaves que me deje llevar por unos segundos.

Cuando al fin me detuve y abrí mis ojos, los suyos seguían cerrados y su cara mas roja que antes. Cuando estamos en público se comporta de esa manera, como si fuera la primera vez. En la superficie es una mujer muy madura y experta, hasta le da consejos a cabeza de bombón y sus amigas pero en la practica es muy distinta no pude evitar reír un poco y ella abrió sus ojos aun apenada.

Haruka nos están mirando.

¿Y eso que? Como si nunca hubieran visto a una pareja besándose, lo que me sorprende es que sigas haciendo eso.

¿De que hablas?

De que tu cara esta muy roja, no puedo creer que una mujer como tu le de pena estas cosas.

Es tu culpa, me agarraste desprevenida – Me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi y arreglaba su cabello—

Jajaja… Porque mejor no comemos o... ¿Quieres otro beso? –Comenzó a reír tímidamente—

¿Eso es un si? – Le pregunte acercándome un poco a su cara, ella agarro otro pedazo de manzana y lo introdujo en mi boca (si, fue su forma de callarme) quedamos en silencio por unos segundos y luego los dos comenzamos a reír—

Hace mucho que no nos divertíamos tanto.

Si, tienes razón tu me haces sentir así Michiru –le dije mientras terminaba de tragar—

No, al contrario, antes de conocerte yo era una persona muy solitaria; y tú fuiste el único que logro entenderme... Tú también puedes escuchar al viento cuando sopla Haruka.

Sigues siendo tan extraña como siempre. Ya no te pongas tan seria, te ves mas linda cuando sonríes.

Si, esta bien.

¿Señorita Michiru? – Los dos volteamos, y cuando vimos era un chico muy bien parecido que estropeaba nuestra vista del hermoso lago que teníamos en frente. Tenía una cámara colgada en su cuello y sostenida en sus manos.

Lo peor fue que apareció en el mejor momento, se acerco a nosotros con una gran sonrisa como si fuera un invitado mas, yo no tenia ni idea de quien era pero al parecer Michiru si, ya que lo saludo con mucho gusto.

Daiki... Hola ¿Que haces aquí?

Vine a tomar algunas fotos y a ver a alguien pero al parecer esa persona esta muy ocupada.

Haruka el va al mismo instituto de artes que yo.

Hola mucho gusto – Me dijo extendiendo su mano la cual estreche de muy mala gana, no tenia nada en contra de ese niño solo que estropeo un gran momento— bueno creo que los interrumpí, mejor me voy solo te quería saludar.

¿Interrumpir? Claro que...

¡Si! –Dije antes de que Michiru terminara de hablar—

Haruka... No seas descortés.

Pero es la verdad, o a caso ¿Quieres que mienta?

Lo siento Daiki, a Haruka no le caen bien los chicos guapos como tu – El chico comenzó a rascarse la nunca mientras se reía un poco nervioso—

Discúlpeme señorita Michiru, no fue mi intención hacerla molestar, ni a usted tampoco – Dijo refiriéndose a mi, hizo una reverencia como disculpas y acto seguido se fue—

¿Señorita Michiru? –Pegunte en un tono divertido—

No te burles, como soy mayor me tratan con respeto. Sabes no tenias que ser tan duro ¿Estas celoso? – Comenzó a reír tapándose la boca con su mano—

Jajaja... Tal vez, pero ese niño no es competencia para mi, lo que si es obvio es que le gustas es claro que te vino a ver a ti.

No lo creo, de ser así no se hubiese acercado. Pero si eso te pone celoso por mí esta bien.

Eso te divierte mucho, ya te dije que no es compe...

Si claro lo que tu digas – Dijo mientras siguió dándome de comer—

Pasamos toda la tarde comiendo, riéndonos y Michiru que no dejo de molestarme por lo que paso con ese chico, en serio le daba tanto gusto, porque según ella yo estaba celoso, así que solo le seguí el juego se me hizo muy divertido. Además me di cuenta que Michiru la estaba pasando muy bien hace mucho que no salíamos y a ella le encantan esas salidas, hasta aprovecho para pintar un poco. Se ve muy hermosa cuando esta tan concentrada.

Y así termino nuestra tarde juntos ella pintando y yo admirando su belleza (bueno en realidad no quería interrumpirla).

.

.

.

.

Gracias por todo señorita Michiru me hizo muy feliz espero que le gusten las flores.

Me alegro y gracias.

Iba llegando al instituto para buscar a Michiru y cuando me baje del auto la escuche hablar con el chico que conocí días antes.

¿Que? – Me pregunte a mi mismo. ¿De que rayos estaba hablando Michiru? No podía creer que ella... –

Haruka llegaste – La voz de ella me saco de mis pensamientos—

¡Si! Y ya vámonos, no tengo tiempo.

Tiempo ¿para que? – Pregunto divertida—

Solo súbete al auto – Dije en un tono un poco severo—

Hoy estas muy apurado – Dijo ella muy sonriente mientras abría la reja de la entrada, estaba un tanto molesto por lo que había escuchado así que solo me subí al auto y espere que ella hiciera lo mismo. Arranque y al instante ella hizo un comentario de ese chico—

Sabes, Daiki me dijo algo hoy.

No estoy interesado en saberlo.

Umm... Haruka ¿te pasa algo?

No, solo quiero descansar por la carrera que tengo mañana.

El trayecto a la casa estuvo muy silencioso estaba metido en mis propios pensamientos solo me dedique a asentir con la cabeza en una o dos ocasiones que Michiru me comento algo pero la verdad no la estaba escuchando solo pensaba en lo que vi y en que estaría muy ocupado en estos días por las carreras de auto en las que participaría eso implicaba dejar a Michiru mucho tiempo sola.

.

.

.

.

Paso una semana desde que escuche a Michiru hablando con ese chico, estaba un poco preocupado, no le había prestado mucha atención en esta semana. Mañana ya acabara todo por fin tendré mi ultima carrera cuando gane iré a celebrar con ella.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación y acto seguido se fue abriendo. Era Michiru me sorprendió ya que nunca tocaba la puerta, bueno al menos no la de mi habitación; a veces salía del baño y la encontraba muy cómoda en mi cama leyendo uno de sus libros.

Michiru ¿Tu tocando la puerta?

Pensé que te molestaría.

Igual entraste sin que te dijera nada – Ella soltó una pequeña risa, cerro la puerta y mientras se acercaba a la cama era inevitable no verla, traía una pijama azul marino, un escote muy provocador y un short corto con algunos encajes en los bordes. Era mi pijama favorita era la que usaba cuando Hotaru no estaba en casa (ya se imaginaran por que) se subió a la cama mostrándome algo mas allá de su escote y se sentó a mi lado.

¿Que haces con esa pijama?

Es tu preferida ¿No?

Si, eso yo lo se y tu también lo sabes, pero Hotaru y Setsuna no.

Setsuna lo sabe hace mucho tiempo –Dijo ella mientras reía un poco apenada—

Eso no lo sabia – Creo que me comenzaba a sonrojar un poco—

Si, ella me pregunto de nosotros... Y le dije todo.

¿Todo? –Hubiese sido mejor no enterarme de eso, ahora me sentiría incomodo con ella—

Bueno... Casi todo, no seas tonto Haruka algún día se daría cuenta de que vengo por las noches a tu habitación.

Por eso te he dicho que dejes de hacerlo – Alce la cobija y la coloque en cima de mí, me acomode en la cama, le di la espalda y ella me siguió debajo de la sabana pegándose a mí—

Haruka estas muy extraño, por eso vine, mañana es un día muy especial y vine ayudarte para que te relajes – Eso ultimo lo dijo susurrándome al oído, y todo mi cuerpo sintió escalofríos pero no estaba de muy buen humor—

Michiru quiero dormir – Le dije un poco fastidiado, estoy seguro de que en unos días recordaría esto y me arrepentiría por haber dicho eso—

Esta bien, pero me quedare a dormir aquí si no te molesta.

Me cubrí de pies a cabeza con la cobija y moví mi cabeza en señal de negación, pero ella se volvió a incorporar aun más cerca de mí y comenzó a acariciarme.

¡Michiru! – Me quite la cobija y me senté en la cama—

¿Que? Toque algo indebido.

No, pero te dije que no te quedaras.

¿En serio? Yo no escuche nada.

Michiru, recuerda que no estamos solos.

Sshhh... Tu eres el que esta alzando la voz Haruka.

Te dije que quiero dormir.

Que aburrido eres... Hasta parece que me tienes miedo.

Ya deja de jugar Michiru nos escucharan.

No me importa – Cada vez hablaba mas fuerte y lo hacia a adrede, así que tuve que taparle la boca con la mano y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba encima de ella—

Haruka no seas tan rudo conmigo.

¿Que? Ah… No era mi intención lo siento – Me baje de encima de ella y me senté a un lado.

Jajaja… Es broma, Hotaru y Setsuna no están regresaran en la mañana.

No me asustes así Michiru, ya vamos a dormir.

¿En serio quieres dormir?

Si, ya sabes que tengo una carrera mañana.

Esta bien te dejare dormir.

A pesar de esos pensamientos que invadían mi mente y me hacían sentir extraño no pude evitar agarrarla y acostarla a mi lado abrazándola por detrás de su espalda hasta quedarme dormido.

Papa Haruka – Escuche una dulce voz que me trataba de despertar. Era la voz de la pequeña Hotaru—

Papa Haruka, mama Michiru dijo que bajes a desayunar.

Dile que ya voy

No, ya se fue y no parecía muy feliz, hasta se le quemo la comida. Es una lastima porque siempre le queda deliciosa –Sonreí por el comentario de Hotaru que iba saliendo de mi habitación mientras se lamentaba por la comida quemada—

Después de darme un baño baje listo para desayunar y corrobore que Michiru ya se había ido.

Que raro ¿a donde iría tan temprano?

Yo tampoco lo se pero no estaba muy contenta que digamos – Me contesto Setsuna que venia entrando a la cocina directamente hacia donde esta el refrigerador. Sin darme cuenta había estado pensando en voz alta—

Michiru dejo el desayuno ¿no comerás?

No gracias, y te recomiendo que tu tampoco lo hagas.

¿Por que? –Pregunte mientras me metía un bocado de los huevos revuelto que había hecho Michiru y al saborearlos supe la respuesta puse una cara de asco que en mi vida pensé que haría ya que Michiru era una excelente cocinera tome un vaso de agua y veía como Setsuna se reía por lo bajo—

Al parecer se le paso un poco la mano con la sal.

Te dije que no lo comieras, bueno algo le hiciste, será mejor que lo arregles antes de que enferme a la pobre de Hotaru con su comida.

Jajaja… No exageres.

No exagero, a Hotaru le dio algo quemado no tenemos ni idea de que era.

Bueno yo no le hice nada.

Esa también puede ser una razón por la cual esta molesta ¿no crees?

Eso ultimo me hizo apenar mucho recordé lo que dijo Michiru la noche anterior ahora me sentía un poco avergonzado con Setsuna.

Ya me voy y no te preocupes ya se le pasara.

Suerte con eso – Fue lo último que me dijo y alcance a escuchar su risa.

Setsuna a veces me ponía un poco nervioso. Salí y me subí al auto mientras pensaba en donde estaría Michiru ¿Le hice algo sin darme cuenta? O ¿Será por la forma en que le hable? Tal vez me pase un poco, quizás si sienta celos de ese chico. No, más bien creo que es porque no pude soportar que Michiru aceptara sus regalos, pero tengo que hablar con ella, de nada sirve que me torture y tal vez sea por nada pero ¿A donde abra ido? Mejor la llamo cuando termine la carrera.

.

.

.

.

Como era de esperarse fui ganador de la carrera, ahora solo tenia que buscar a Michiru he ir a celebrar.

Haruka... – Escuche que me llamaban desde lejos, cuando me fije vi que era Michiru parecía emocionada nada que ver con lo que dijo Setsuna—

Hola hermosa ¿que haces aquí? Creí que estabas molesta.

Si lo estoy acaso olvi...

Señorita Michiru –No puede ser era otra vez ese chico acaso no se cansaba de seguir a Michiru—

Vine lo mas rápido que pude tome – Le dijo a Michiru entregándole un ramo de flores.

Daiki espera me dejaste atrás.

Perdóname Yuiko es que esto era muy importante.

Gracias Daiki para la próxima no seré tal olvidadiza. Haruka mira ella es la novia Daiki.

¿Su novia? – Esto era el colmo tiene novia y le trae flores a Michiru—

Mucho gusto mi nombre es... – Justo cuando la chica se iba a presentar, mi director me llamo para tomarme unas fotos—

Me tengo que ir, Michiru nos vemos en la casa.

Espera Haruka... – Escuche a Michiru pero seguí caminando, era mejor que me calmara un poco antes de hablar con ella—

Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos gracias por todo señorita Michiru.

- No gracias a ti por lo de las flores-

.

.

.

.

Más tarde en la casa.

Michiru – Como cosa rara la encontré en mi habitación.

Te estaba esperando.

Ya veo, que lindas flores. No puedo creer que ese chico te diera flores delante de mí.

Es muy raro en ti que muestres recelo Haruka.

Es que no puedo perdonar que alguien se atreva a llamar tu atención, eso es todo.

A eso se le dice desconfianza, o más bien recelo.

Tal vez estaba un poco celoso, pero es por ese chico se la pasa dándote regalos.

Haruka eres un tonto las flores son para ti, las olvide en el auto de Daiki y las otras me las dio como agradecimiento porque lo ayude con Yuiko.

Entonces porque estabas con tanto misterio.

Es bueno para una mujer tener un poco de misterio ¿No lo crees? Y además… - En ese momento se puso muy seria y me miro con esos ojos matadores– Tu no dejaste que te explicara nada.

Jajaja... Si, es verdad – Comencé a reír un poco nervioso, esa mirada si que me intimidaba– Casi lo olvido toma –Saque de mi saco una cajita de regalo que había llevado todo el día—

¿Que es?

A caso ¿olvidaste que día es hoy?

Pensé que tú lo habías olvidado.

Ahora la tonta eres tu Michiru, no me digas que por eso estabas molesta – Se sonrojo un poco y de un momento a otro se abalanzo sobre mi casi tirándome de no se por la cama que me sostuvo.

Oye tranquila, casi me tiras.

Esta hermosa Haruka – Era un collar que tenia como dije una nota musical ya que una de sus aficiones era la música—

Tengo un buen gusto ¿sigues molesta?

Me crees tan inmadura como para estarlo.

Por supuesto que no, bueno salgamos a celebrar que gane la carrera y que hace unos años en un día como hoy te conocí.

Primero me voy a dar un baño – Arqueo su espalda se dio la vuelta he inocentemente hizo como si no alcanzara el cierre de su vestido— ¿me ayudas?

¿¡Michiru!?

No seas malo, no alcanzo – Su voz siempre era muy sensual pero en ese momento lo era aun mas—

Me le acerque y la abrace por detrás de su espalda posando mis manos sobre su pecho y susurrándole al oído— Esta bien... Pero primero iremos a la cama.

FIN.


End file.
